Pernikahanku
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Haruno Sakura akan menikah? apalagi ia masih berumur 17 tahun! dan Uchiha Sasuke seorang playboy yg akan menjadi suaminya. kehidupan pernikahan bagai badai seperti apakah yg akan menanti Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Haii minna,**

**Risa lagi stress dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ilham dari Kishimoto-sensei untuk membuat fic ini. Semoga aja ini fic bisa berkenan dihati para Readers sekalian.**

**Langsung aja deh,**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei meminjamkan para tokohnya dengan bunga mawar **

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,alur kecepatan,dll**

# # # # #

"Menikah?!" teriak Sakura

Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan sudah dikejutkan dengan berita sang ayah yg menyuruhnya untuk menikah

"ehem,Sakura. Duduklah dulu,ayah bisa menjelaskan semuanya," ucap sang ayah tenang

Anak mana yg bisa tenang saat orang tuanya berkata dengan santai bahwa anak tunggalnya tiba-tiba harus menikah saat ia masih berusia 17 tahun?

"ayah,aku rasa ayah benar-benar harus berhenti minum alkohol," saran Sakura menyangka sang ayah masih mabuk

"ya,itulah masalahnya. Ayah mabuk dan… " sang ayah tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

"dan apa ayah?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"dan ayah tanpa sengaja menghancurkan sebuah chip bernilai jutaan dolar pada saat perjamuan perusahaan se-Konoha beberapa hari lalu," lanjutnya

Sakura merasa seketika berhenti bernafas. Jutaan dolar. Harus diakui keluarganya memiliki perusahaan lumayan yg memiliki penghasilan cukup walaupun masih kecil dan belum terlalu maju,tetapi untuk mengganti sebuah chip bernilai jutaan dolar? Sepertinya Sakura harus menjual dirinya seperti sang ayah yg menyuruhnya menikah saat ini.

"ayah minta maaf padamu,Sakura. Tapi cuman kamu harapan kami satu-satunya," ucap sang ayah sambil tertunduk

"sebentar,apa yg ia tuntut pada ayah?" tanya Sakura

Sang ayah menggangkat kepalanya,"ia menyuruh ayah mengganti chip tersebut karena mereka tidak membuat salinannya atau ayah akan dituntut dipenjara seumur hidup,"

Ucapan sang ayah membuat Sakura menghela nafas,ia tidak menyangka hobi sang ayah yg sangat suka meminum alkohol berlebihan bisa membuat dampak seperti ini.

"Sakura,maukah kamu menikahi anak mereka sebagai pengganti chip bernilai jutaan dolar tersebut?" tanya sang ayah kembali

Gadis bersurai pink itu merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan. Pilihan apalagi yg ia punya? Ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya dan seluruh karyawan perusahaan milik ayahnya yg sudah tua. Mana ia tega untuk membuat mereka semua kehilangan pekerjaan?

"Sakura,kamu mungkin masih shock tentang hal ini. Jangan khawatir,besok ikutlah dengan kami untuk bertemu dengan Presiden Direktur perusahaan tersebut," ucap Ibu menenangkan Sakura

Anggukan mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut. ia kemudian berjalan melangkah untuk memasuki kamarnya yg mungil tapi sangat nyaman tersebut. menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur empuknya dan kembali memikirkan ucapan sang ayah kembali.

"menikah… aku tidak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini," gumamnya

# # # # #

Di sisi lain,seorang pria bergaya kelas atas memakai jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna putih sedang duduk melihat ke arah mejanya yg terdapat sebuah kertas dan foto. ia memandangnya dan sudah berkali-kali membaca isi dari kertas tersebut.

"permisi Tuan," ucap seseorang

"ada apa,Kabuto?" tanyanya

"Presdir mengatakan besok akan ada pertemuan dengan Pak Kizashi dari Haruno corp," ucapnya sambil membacakan sebuah memo

Pria itu memutar kursinya kemudian berdiri menghadap pria bernama Kabuto tersebut,"Kizashi Haruno? Orang yg merusakkan chip penting saat perjamuan perusahaan se-Konoha?"

Kabuto mengangguk,"benar pak," ucapnya

"kenapa tidak Itachi saja?" tanyanya

"Tuan Itachi sedang menemani nyonya pada sebuah pertemuan di negri Suna," jawabnya

Pria itu berdecih dan kembali duduk. Ia melihat kertas dan foto yg masih berada dimejanya tersebut dengan pandangan mata kesal.

"baiklah," ucapnya kemudian

Kabuto segera membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri masih menatap sebuah kertas dan foto tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura… kesenangan apa yg akan kudapat darimu?" ucapnya menyeringai

# # # # #

Sekolah adalah rutinitas biasanya yg dijalani oleh seseorang ketika masih berumur 17 tahun dan gadis bersurai pink ini masih berangkat seperti biasanya ke sekolah tempatnya yg sangat damai dan bermaksud untuk meminta saran pada sahabatnya tentang masalah yg keluarganya sedang hadapi saat ini.

"pagi,Forehead! lesu amat!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat

"pagi,Ino-pig… " sapa Sakura balik

Sakura masih ragu akan menceritakannya pada Ino atau tidak. Memang gadis itu adalah sahabatnya yg sangat akrab dari mereka masih kecil,tapi masalahnya adalah Ino seorang penggosip berat. Berita dari manapun bahkan yg Top Secret dia sudah tahu duluan entah bagaimana caranya. Itulah yg membuatnya menjadi seorang ketua klub surat kabar di sekolahnya saat ini.

"hei! Cerita padaku,ada apa denganmu Sakura," ucapnya tidak sabaran

Sakura menghela nafas,"berjanjilah kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun dan kau tidak memasukkannya pada berita di surat kabarmu," ucap Sakura

Ino mengangguk bersemangat,"tentu,tentu! Apa itu?" tanyanya tidak sabaran

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino agar tidak ada seorangpun mendengarnya. Ia membisikkan dengan sangat pelan.

"aku akan menikah… " bisiknya

Kontan saja Ino membulatkan mata biru kehijauannya dengan terkejut,ia bahkan hampir berteriak kalau saja Sakura tidak menutup mulutnya dengan segera.

"mmphh! Apphh!"

"psst! Bisakah kau tidak membuat kehebohan seperti itu,Ino-pig?" bisik Sakura

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dan akhirnya Sakura melepas tangannya dari mulut Ino mengetahui keadaan sudah aman.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Ino memastikan

Sakura mengangguk, "ayah berbuat kesalahan pada perjamuan kemarin dan menghancurkan chip penting dari sebuah perusahaan yg bernilai jutaan dolar. Mereka menuntut ayah,jika ayah tidak bisa menggantinya ayah akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Kami tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu dan ayah menawarkanku untuk menikahi anak dari perusahaan tersebut…. " jelas Sakura

Ino tersenyum dan dari sorot matanya tidak tampak secuil kesedihan melihat sahabatnya yg sedang dilanda kesialan… atau mungkin keberuntungan bagi Yamanaka Ino?

"apa-apaan kau ini,Pig! Sahabat lagi sedih dan kau tersenyum?" ucap Sakura kesal

"ck,ck,ck,Forehead! sungguh beruntung hidupmu bagaikan sebuah drama. Perusahaan kaya mana yg akan kau nikahi itu?" tanya Ino semakin bersemangat

Sakura tersadarkan setelah pertanyaan Ino barusan. Ia belum bertanya pada orang tuanya perusahaan mana yg akan ia nikahi ini. Ah,maksudnya anak pewaris perusahaan yg akan ia nikahi.

"forehead? Hello… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino menyadarkan Sakura

"aku belum tahu,Pig… "

"hah? Apanya yg belum tahu?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti

"aku belum tahu perusahaan mana yg pewarisnya akan aku nikahi!" seru Sakura dengan nada pelan

Ino merasa kecewa dengan pernyataan yg baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. bagaimana mungkin ada orang yg akan menikah tetapi tidak tahu siapa yg akan ia nikahi? Kalau saja ia tidak menyetujui perjanjian Sakura untuk tidak memasukan hal ini ke surat kabarnya,ia pasti sudah menulis tentang kebodohan sahabatnya tersebut.

"pig,apakah tidak ada jalan keluar selain menikah?" tanya Sakura lemas

"tidak ada. Menikah sajalah,kemudian mempunyai anak dan happy end!" jawab Ino santai

"mempunyai anak?" ulang Sakura

Ino mengangguk " kalau menikah tentu saja kau akan mempunyai anak bukan?"

Sakura menepuk kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sebodoh itu tidak memikirkan bahwa jika ia menikah ia akan melakukan 'itu' kemudian mempunyai anak. Jujur saja,ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan menggendong seorang bayi sekarang ini.

"Haruno Sakura,kenapa mendadak kau berubah menjadi anak sok polos seperti ini?" ejek Ino

"diamlah Pig," balas Sakura

# # # # #

Sakura pulang dengan lemasnya dan ia mencoba untuk berjalan selambat-lambatnya untuk tiba dirumahnya yg saat ini tidak terlalu nyaman. Ia sudah menduga orang tuanya yg sedang berpakaian rapi untuk segera membawa putri mereka menghadap perusahaan yg mungkin saja menjadi perusahaan mereka juga.

_Greek _

"aku pulang," ucap Sakura pelan

Ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yg masih biasa dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang tuanya berada dirumah. Apa artinya ini?

"Ayah? Ibu? Kalian dimana sih… "

Sakura mencari ke ruang tamu,nihil. Ke kamar kedua orang tuanya,nihil. Ruang makan juga. Sebenarnya,kemana mereka?

"ah,sudahlah. Mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan itu tanpa diriku," ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan segera memasuki kamarnya

Mata hijau Sakura melihat sebuah kotak yg cukup besar berbentuk persegi dan berhias pita pada kasurnya membuat gadis bersurai pink tersebut merasakan firasat buruk. Ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut dan apa yg ia lihat?

"gaun yg indah… " ucapnya takjub

Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Gaun dengan model terbuka berwarna putih salju dan bertaburkan payet mahal pada bagian dadanya yg membuatnya terlihat semakin mewah. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terjatuh dari gaun tersebut.

"kertas apa ini?" tanya Sakura dan melihat kertas tersebut

_**Dear,Sakura**_

_**Pakailah gaun ini dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Ayah dan ibu akan pergi duluan menemui Presdir perusahaan yg akan kau nikahi nanti.**_

_**Kami akan menunggumu di hotel Grand Konoha Luxury jam 16.00 **_

_**Akan ada yg menjemputmu setengah jam sebelumnya untuk menemui kami disini.**_

_**Sampai bertemu,**_

_**Ayah dan Ibu**_

Sakura hampir saja berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Hotel yg terkenal dengan orang-orang kalangan kelas ataslah yg pernah memasuki hotel tersebut dan sekarang dia akan bertemu calon suaminya disana? Sebenarnya,siapa calon suami yg akan ia nikahi ini?

Sakura segera melihat jam dan ternyata tinggal satu jam lagi orang yg akan menjemputnya datang membawanya ke hotel tersebut. dengan buru-buru Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin untuk bisa berdandan. Setidaknya agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya dan keluarga dihadapan seseorang kelas atas.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dan segera duduk didepan meja riasnya untuk mempercantik wajahnya dan mengatur rambut pinknya yg panjang. Ia kembali melihat jam dan tinggal 45 menit dan sang penjemput datang.

_Ting tong_

Suara bel! Itu artinya seseorang yg menjemputnya sudah tiba. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu dengan hati-hati karena ia memakai heels dengan tinggi 10 cm.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian supir kelas atas

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk melihat pria yg pastinya berprofesi supir tersebut.

"saya supir dari keluarga Uchiha Corp menjemput anda untuk segera menemui majikan saya," ucapnya dengan tutur kata yg sangat sopan

Uchiha Corp?

Sakura mematung. Sebuah perusahaan kedua terkaya dan terbesar di Konoha? Terlebih Sakura akan menjadi calon istri dari pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Ino benar,hidupnya bagaikan drama yg ada di tv.

# # # #

Mengenakan gaun mewah yg pastinya sangat mahal dan berdandan sangat cantik di sebuah Hotel terkenal di Konoha membuat Sakura gugup. Ia berjalan dengan kaku ke ruangan yg ditunjukkan oleh seorang pemandu hotel tersebut. dan sebentar lagi ia akan menemui calon suaminya.

"ruangan VVIP yg nona maksud ada disini," ucap pemandu tersebut

Sebuah pintu kayu berornamen mewah dan berukuran sangat besar menjulang tinggi di hadapan gadis tersebut. ia masih merasa ragu untuk segera memasuki ruangan tempat orang tua dan sang calon suami menunggu. Ia berharap semuanya akan lancar apa adanya.

"nona? Silahkan masuk," ucap pemandu tersebut

Sakura tersenyum," terima kasih," ucapnya

Ia kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Ia siap menghadapi masa depannya dibalik pintu besar tersebut. masa depan yg merubah hidupnya

Dengan tangan mungilnya ia membuka pintu kayu besar tersebut dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang seiring suara dari dalam terdengar di kupingnya.

"selamat datang. Kemarilah,"

Sebuah suara menyapa Sakura membuatnya mencari sumber suara tersebut dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya yg sedang duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya di sebuah meja yg tersedia beberapa minuman berwarna merah. Mungkin itu adalah wine kelas atas Hotel ini.

"duduklah," ucap pria itu sekali lagi

Sakura tersenyum dan segera mendatangi mereka kemudian duduk disamping sang ibu yg tersenyum padanya. Sakura kemudian memperhatikan pria yg menyapanya tadi ternyata hanya duduk sendiri membuat Sakura cemas.

'jangan-jangan… pria inilah calonku?! Bukankah pria ini seumuran dengan ayah?' batinnya panik

"Pak Fugaku,perkenalkan ini adalah putri saya satu-satunya. Haruno Sakura," ucap ayah

Sakura tersenyum kearah pria bernama Fugaku tersebut," salam kenal," ucapnya

Sejujurnya Sakura agak takut dengan pria tersebut karna sepertinya pria itu tampak keras dan pelit senyum. Ia bahkan hanya mengangguk saat ia diperkenalkan.

"jadi,pak Fugaku saya mohon pengertiannya. Apakah anda dan anak anda menerima putri saya,itu adalah keputusan anda," ucap ayah

'anaknya? Berarti yg akan kunikahi adalah anaknya. Baguslah aku tidak perlu menikahi pria paruh baya ini,' batin Sakura lega

"hmm… itu akan diputuskan oleh anakku. Aku membebaskannya untuk mendapatkan pendamping yg ia inginkan. Kemarin aku sudah memberinya data-data dan foto Sakura padanya," jelas Fugaku

Sakura melotot. Fotonya? Data-datanya? Bukankah itu melanggar privasinya karena mengambil dan memberi tanpa seizin orang yg bersangkutan?

"kalau boleh saya bertanya,dimanakah anak yg anda maksud?" tanya sang Ibu

"Itachi anak pertama saya sedang pergi menemani istri saya,jadi saya memutuskan untuk anak kedua saya yg akan datang hari ini," ucapnya kemudian melihat ke arah seseorang disampingnya

"mohon maaf,Tuan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," ucapnya

Baiklah. Penilaianku semakin menjadi minus dengan keterlambatan sang calon suami dan dengan seenaknya mereka mengambil data dan fotoku. Perusahaan besar seperti mereka tidak bisa mengatur anak mereka untuk menghadiri pertemuan tepat waktu? Apa-apaan ini!

_Greeekkk_

"maaf saya terlambat karena tadi ada rapat perusahaan,"

Suara itu membuat kami semua yg berada diruangan menolehkan kepala pada suara tersebut dan yg paling membuat Sakura terkejut,pria tersebut cukup tampan untuk merebut hatinya hanya dengan penampilan.

Fugaku berdiri dan menghampiri putranya yg masih berdiri,"perkenalkan,putra kedua saya. Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya

"salam kenal. Pak Kizashi,Nyonya Mebuki dan… nona Sakura," ucapnya

Ia duduk disamping Pak Fugaku dan dihadapan Sakura yg hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya mengetahui Sasuke memperhatikanku secara selidik.

"para tokoh utama sudah lengkap. Sekarang,bisakah kita bicarakan keputusanmu,Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku menatap putranya

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yg masih mengalihkan wajahnya.

"keluarga Haruno yg terhormat,saya sungguh beruntung karena sudah ditawari putri anda yg sangat cantik ini. Setelah saya menyelidikinya dan melihat kepribadiannya,saya memutuskan… "

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar pernyataan bahwa Sasuke akan menjadikannya istri! Bagaimanapun ia masih 17 tahun dan masih ingin bersekolah.

"saya akan menerimanya menjadi istri saya. Uchiha Sasuke," lanjutnya kemudian

Aaarggghh!

Sakura putus asa. Baiklah ini adalah takdirnya dan ia akan menjalaninya. Mulai hari ini,Haruno Sakura akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Keluarga Haruno dan perusahaan Haruno corp akan selamat beserta karyawannya,kecuali sang putri pemilik perusahaan.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak,Sasuke. Pak Fugaku," ucap Ayah Sakura

Fugaku berdiri dan menjabat tangan ayah Sakura sedangkan Ibu Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke. Sakura? Ia masih shock mendengar pernyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi istri dari perusahaan raksasa itu.

"Sakura? Berilah salam pada mertuamu dan calon suamimu," ucap sang Ibu

Gadis bersurai pink itu berdiri dan membalas jabatan tangan Fugaku,kemudian ia beralih ke Sasuke untuk membalas jabatan tangannya. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan,dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura yg tidak sempat mengelak.

Tentu saja Sakura berusaha untuk memberontak dan melepaskan ciuman tersebut,tetapi Sasuke menekan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yg bebas.

Ciuman itu tidak lembut dan tidak juga memberi sebuah kenyamanan seperti yg Sakura lihat dalam drama. Ciuman itu begitu panas dan memaksa,Sasuke bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura menyatukan lidah mereka berdua. Setelahnya Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman itu secara sepihak kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Welcome to the new world. My wife," bisiknya

# # # # # #

**Bagaimana?**

**Cukup segini dulu mungkin untuk pembukaan.**

**Kalau masih ada kesalahan,mohon dimaafkan. Risa mengerjakan ini demi refreshing dari pekerjaan yg menumpuk karena sudah mau akhir tahun.**

**Risa stres .**

**Oke oke, sampai chap depan minna!**

**Please, RnR yaaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna,**

**Mumpung lagi ada waktu,Risa update buat chapter 2 ini dan mohon maaf Risa ngga bisa membalas review karena harus buru-buru menyelesaikan fic ini terus kembali ke pekerjaan yg menumpuk. Tapi,terima kasih atas dukungan Readers semua untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Biar lebih mudahnya,Sasuke tuh umurnya 22 tahun dan dia playboy berat! Memang sih agak OOC, tapi itu emang rencana Risa kok. Disini bakal muncul Itachi yg lebih OOC lagi pastinya. Itachi berumur 25 tahun biar ngga tua-tua amat *digetok Itachi**

**Oke, cusss!**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto-sensei sih,tapi kemarin aku dipinjemin tokoh-tokohnya **

**Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll…**

# # # # #

Sakura sekolah seperti biasa,tetapi ada yg berbeda hari ini. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian dimana ia dicium paksa oleh calon suaminya dan yg paling membuatnya malu,hal itu dilakukan didepan orang tuanya dan calon mertuanya! Dan satu lagi,hal yg membuat hidupnya benar-benar berubah…

**Flashback**

Sasuke melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Sakura dan menyentuh bibirnya yg masih basah setelah ciuman mereka tadi. Ia kemudian tersenyum kearah orang tua Sakura dan ayahnya seolah tidak ada yg terjadi.

"kalau begitu,kapan kami akan menikah?" tanyanya santai

Sakura yg mematung langsung tersadar mendengar suara Sasuke yg santai dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yg sangat merah.

"jangan bercanda! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku dengan paksaan! Tidak kusangka kau seorang mesum!" ucap Sakura emosi

Sang Ibu yg mendengar putrinya lepas kontrol segera menetralkan suasana," Sakura! Apa-apaan kamu," tegurnya

"tidak apa nyonya,memang saya yg salah karena mencium calon istri saya begitu saja," ucap Sasuke

Sakura semakin merasa tidak terima. Putrinya baru saja dicium orang yg baru ia kenal beberapa menit dan sang ibu memaafkan hal tersebut?

"ehem,jadi… kalau boleh saya tahu,kapan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan?" tanya Kizashi

Fugaku tampak berpikir," bagaimana kalau kita mencari hari baik dan mungkin Sakura bisa bertemu dengan istri saya terlebih dahulu," ucapnya

"tidak usah ayah,bagaimana kalau kami langsung menandatangani surat nikah yg sudah aku siapkan?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

Mata hijau Sakura melotot mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Menikah disini? Sekarang? Orang itu bukan hanya mesum,tapi dia juga gila!

"tapi,bukankah Sakura belum bertemu dengan Nyonya Mikoto?" tanya Kizashi

"benar,mana mungkin aku menikahimu jika ibumu tidak mengetahui bagaimana diriku?" ucap Sakura mencari alasan

Hal seperti itu tidak mempan bagi Sasuke,ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari awal. Semua reaksi yg diberikan sudah bagian dari rencananya.

"tenang saja,Ibu dan Itachi sudah tahu tentang dirimu dan mereka menyetujuinya. Lagipula,kau adalah pengganti dari chip jutaan dolar bukan? Menikah sekarang atau nanti tidak akan ada bedanya,"

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Kizashi semakin bersalah dan membuatnya tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk mencari alasan lebih jauh lagi. Ia harus membuat Sakura merubah namanya menjadi Uchiha pada hari itu juga.

"Sakura,apa yg dikatakan Sasuke benar. Menikah sekarang atau besok kau pasti akan menjadi istri dari Sasuke," bujuk Kizashi

Merasa dipojokkan seperti itu membuat Sakura tidak dapat berpikir. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya demi orang tuanya,ia tidak ingin mereka menderita hanya karena keegoisan dirinya tidak mau menikahi Sasuke.

"jadi,apa jawabanmu Nona Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"baiklah,aku akan menandatangani surat nikah itu," jawab Sakura pasrah

**Flashback end**

Kini ia sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura walaupun disekolah ia masih memakai nama Haruno karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh sekolah. Ia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena telah menikah saat masih bersekolah!

"sialan!" makinya sambil menarik rambut pink miliknya

"ada apa denganmu,forehead?"

Sakura melirik sahabatnya yg memandangnya dengan binggung. Sakura melepaskan rambutnya dan merapihkannya lagi agar tidak berantakan.

"Ino… apa yg harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura

"apa maksudmu? Apa yg terjadi padamu,Sakura?" Ino malah panik

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino,"aku sudah menikah… " bisiknya

"APAAA?!" teriak Ino

Terang aja satu kelas tersebut langsung memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh. Untung saja saat ini sedang jam istirahat dan tidak ada guru dikelas,hanya beberapa murid yg menikmati bekal yg mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Ino! Kau mau membuatku ketahuan oleh sekolah?" protes Sakura

"maaf,maaf… tapi kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut Sakura! Kemarin kau baru saja mengatakan akan menikah dan sekarang kau sudah menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk,"aku menikahi pewaris kedua Uchiha corp,Uchiha Sasuke… "

Masih belum habis rasa terkejut Ino akan kabar pernikahan Sakura,kali ini ia menyebutkan bahwa sahabatnya telah menikah dengan pewaris perusahaan raksasa itu.

"apa kau gila,Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak merasa senang menikahi pewaris Uchiha corp! siapapun akan merasa beruntung jadi dirimu dan tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung meninggalkan semua yg ia punya hanya untuk bersama Sasuke itu! dan apa kau tahu,Sasuke sangat tampan bukan?" ucap Ino bertubi-tubi

"aku akui dia memang sangat tampan dan menawan… tapi dia itu mesum dan gila! Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya,Ino!"

Ino tertawa,"apanya yg mesum dan gila? Oh,memang benar kalau Sasuke memiliki gosip seorang playboy. Tapi tenang saja!dia kan sudah menikah denganmu,dia pasti akan menjadi suami yg baik untukmu,"

Brak!

Sakura menggebrak meja membuat Ino terkejut,"dia menciumku! Bahkan dia memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa didepan orang tuaku dan ayahnya,bagian mana darinya akan menjadi suami yg baik,Yamanaka Ino?"

"wow! Ternyata Sasuke bukan hanya tampan,kaya dan menawan. Dia juga ternyata sangat to the point! Kau pantas berbangga,Sakura!" ucap Ino bersemangat

"INO!"

# # # # #

Berjalan lunglai kekamar adalah hal yg dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Ia bermaksud untuk mendapatkan dukungan atau kemarahan dari sahabatnya karena dilecehkan didepan orang tua dan calon mertua,tetapi yg ia dapatkan malah sang sahabat bersemangat mendukung Sasuke.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya sambil kembali mengingat hal yg terjadi padanya.

'welcome to the new world. My wife,'

'menikah besok atau sekarang tidak ada bedanya,'

'siapapun akan merasa beruntung dinikahi oleh Uchiha corp,Sakura!'

Kata demi kata terus bermunculan dikepalanya yg mendukungnya untuk menjadi suami dari Sasuke. Ia masih keberatan dengan nama Uchiha yg kini ia kenakan sebagai pengganti chip jutaan dolar yg dihancurkan oleh ayahnya.

"apakah aku bisa mencintai suamiku itu?" gumamnya

_Kriingg! Kriingg!_

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara handphone miliknya yg berdering cukup keras. Dengan segera ia melihat siapa yg menelponnya dan ternyata tidak ada nama yg tercantum dari layarnya. Hanya nomor asing yg sama sekali ia tidak kenali.

"halo?" tanyanya mengangkat telpon

"lama sekali kau mengangkat telponku," ucap suara dari sebrang sana

Sakura terhenyak. Baru saja ia memikirkan suaminya itu dan sekarang ia sudah ditelpon!

"dari mana kau tahu nomorku tuan Sasuke?"

"apapun tentang istriku pasti akan kuketahui. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu tentang kita berdua,"

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Sakura semakin tidak mengerti

"aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah di perumahan elit Konoha Resident,mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersamaku dirumah itu. sebaiknya siapkan pakaianmu dan tinggalkan barang-barang kuno milikmu karena aku sudah membelikan semua yg terbaru," ucapnya

Rumah? Tinggal bersama?!

Sakura semakin shock dengan ucapan demi ucapan yg dilontarkan oleh suaminya tersebut. Demi apapun itu,ia masih berumur 17 tahun! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pria itu menyerangnya malam-malam? Memang mereka sudah menjadi suami istri secara hukum… tapi haruskah semua itu?

"apa kau mendengarku,Nyonya Uchiha?"

"I-iya… eh tunggu! Jangan seenaknya,aku masih berumur 17 dan masih bersekolah. Mana mungkin aku tinggal berdua denganmu dirumah itu?" bantah Sakura

"aku tahu itu,tapi harusnya kau ingat kalau kau sudah menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke dan kau harus menurutinya. Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita setelah kau lulus sekolah,"

"aku tidak akan pindah!" ucap Sakura emosi

"hn,terserah. Aku akan menggunakan cara paksa kalau itu maumu," ucap Sasuke kemudian memutuskan telpon diantara mereka

"Halo? Halo?!" Sakura memanggil dan ternyata sambungan mereka putus "dasar gila!" makinya melempar handphone ke bantal

# # # # #

"Kabuto? Besok kirimkan beberapa orang untuk menjemput Sakura,bereskan semua barang-barangnya dan bawa dia ke rumah itu. paksa dia kalau berontak," ucap Sasuke kemudian memutus sambungan secara sepihak

"hm? Kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi,Sasuke?"

Orang yg dimaksud hanya tersenyum dan melihat pemandangan dibalik kaca besar yg membatasinya dari luar hotel yg ia gunakan saat ini.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya wanita tadi

"tidak apa,Karin. Mulai besok kita tidak bisa bertemu sering-sering lagi," ucapnya santai

Wanita tersebut –Karin- menempelkan tubuhnya yg menggoda pada tubuh Sasuke dengan erat dan memeluknya dari belakang

"kau pasti mempunyai perempuan lain,bukan?" tanyanya dengan cemberut

"hn,tenang saja. Kau akan tetap melayani kebutuhanku," ucap Sasuke mencium bibir Karin

"mmph… awas kalau kau berbohong," ucapnya membalas ciuman Sasuke

'aku menemukan mainan baru yg lebih seru dari perempuan-perempuan ini,' batin Sasuke

# # # # #

"Ayah! Ibu!" panggil Sakura dengan horor

"ada apa,Sakura? Tidak baik berteriak seperti itu," tegur sang Ibu

"apa-apaan ini? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka seenaknya menaruh pakaian-pakaian milikku kedalam koper? Bahkan barang-barang lainnya juga!" ucap Sakura histeris melihat kamarnya dibongkar

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas,"bukankah Sasuke sudah menelponmu tadi malam? Kau akan pindah…"

"tidak! Ibu,apakah kau ingin berpisah denganku?" potong Sakura cepat

"kami tidak ingin berpisah darimu,Sakura… tapi kami juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang yg sudah menjadi suamimu,"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,ia tidak menyangka dihari libur seperti ini ia harus pindah ke rumahnya yg baru dimana suaminya berada. Ia ingin menghentikan 4 orang yg sedang sibuk memindahkan baju dari lemari ke koper serta barang-barang lainnya yg mungkin Sakura butuhkan.

"ibu… kau memintaku untuk pergi belanja pagi-pagi tadi dengan terburu-buru hanya untuk ini?"

"benar,Sakura. Tapi tenanglah,kau tinggal mengikuti mereka ke rumah barumu itu. kau akan senang disana," ucap Mebuki dengan senyum lebar

Sakura masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. 17 tahun ia berada dirumah ini dan belum sekalipun ia membayangkan akan pindah dengan cara seperti ini.

"maaf,kami sudah selesai memindahkan pakaian dan barang Nyonya Sakura. Boleh kami membawanya ke rumah Tuan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu dari pelayang yg membereskan

"oh,tentu. Terima kasih sudah membantu membereskan," ucap Mebuki

Sakura memeluk ibunya dengan erat,air mata hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya jika saja ia tidak mengusapnya. Ia sangat sedih tidak akan tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi.

"sudahlah,Sakura. Kau anak yg kuat,bukan? Kau pasti bisa menjalani kehidupan barumu," ucap Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura

"Iya,Sakura anak yg kuat dan akan berusaha membanggakan kalian," ucapnya melepas pelukan, "dimana ayah?"

Mebuki melihat kearah kamarnya dan suaminya,"suamiku,keluarlah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi," ucapnya lembut

Pintu geser kamar tersebut bergerak dan keluar sang ayah yg ternyata matanya sudah memerah,jelas ia menangisi Sakura dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sakura,ayah menyesal… tapi,ayah berharap ini adalah langkah awalmu menuju kebahagiaan yg baru," ucapnya memeluk Sakura

"ya,Ayah… terima kasih. Tolong jangan menyesal lagi," ucap Sakura membalas pelukan ayahnya

Berat untuk meninggalkan rumah dan orang tua,tetapi Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan lain karena dia sudah menikah. Memiliki tanggung jawab seorang istri sang pewaris perusahaan besar dan dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya atau keluarganya.

"Terima kasih,Ayah… Ibu. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya kemudian memasuki mobil

# # # # #

Sakura takjub melihat rumah yg ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sangat besar dan luas untuk ukuran dua orang manusia yg akan tinggal didalamnya.

"silahkan masuk,Nyonya. Tuan sudah menunggu didalam," ucap salah satu pelayan

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut beserta koper-koper Sakura. Pintu utama rumah itu terbuka dan dalamnya membuat Sakura kembali takjub dengan isinya. Begitu luas dan penuh dengan hiasan disetiap sudutnya yg membuat rumah itu terkesan mewah dan berkelas.

Mata hijaunya melihat pelayan yg membawakan kopernya mengangkutnya ke lantai dua dan ia mengikutinya. Ternyata dilantai tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan lantai dibawah,penuh dengan kemewahan dan hiasan. Bedanya,ada Tv besar dan beberapa peralatan yg bahkan Sakura tidak mengerti apa gunanya.

Pelayan tersebut mengetuk pintu besar yg berwarna putih bersih dan membukanya kemudian memasukkan koper-koper tersebut kedalam kamar itu. Sakura mengikutinya dan memasuki kamar tersebut,tetapi…

"lama sekali," ucap Sasuke yg baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan apa yg ia dapat? Suaminya hanya memakai handuk pada pinggangnya menunjukkan tubuhnya yg atletis dan dadanya yg bidang membuat wajah Sakura memerah dalam sekejap mata.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura menutup matanya

"kenapa kau berteriak?!" Sasuke menutup kupingnya

"kenapa kau keluar seperti itu?! pakai bajumu sekarang!" ucap Sakura masih menutup matanya

Ide jahil muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia mendekati istrinya yg masih menutup mata kemudian berbisik di telinganya,

"apa yg membuatmu malu? Kita suami istri,bukan?" bisiknya menggoda

Mendengar hal itu membuat darah Sakura langsung naik ke kepala membuatnya semakin panik dan memerah.

"Kyaa! Mesum! Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya kemudian mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh "dan pakai bajumu!" lanjutnya dan lari keluar dari kamar

Sakura berlari menuju balkon ruang santai untuk mengambil udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia terduduk lemas pada balkon tersebut masih dengan wajah yg sangat memerah.

"si mesum itu… apa-apaan dia keluar seperti itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa bidang dan atletis tubuh suaminya tersebut,apalagi tadi ia suda sangat dekat dengan tubuh itu saat Sasuke menggodanya.

"apa-apaan aku ini!" teriaknya frustasi

Sakura menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil melihat pemandangan yg disuguhkan dari balkon tersebut. ia melihat kebawah dan ada sebuah kolam renang yg cukup besar dan mungkin dalam juga. Disampingnya bahkan ada _jacuzzi hot tubs_ segala!

"apa ini semua milikku juga?" tanyanya takjub

"tentu saja,kau itu istriku!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menyadari dibelakangnya sudah berdiri sosok yg didorongnya hingga terjatuh tadi. Pria itu bahkan sudah memakai pakaian lengkap yg sangat santai,hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana ¾ jeans yg membuatnya tampak berbeda dari saat ia memakai jas pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"apa?" tanyanya yg merasa diperhatikan Sakura

"kau… apa yg kau lakukan dikamarku tadi?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"kamarmu? Kamar kita maksudmu… "

Kita? Kamar kita?

Memang benar mereka sudah menikah,tapi… haruskah secepat ini mereka menjalaninya?

"Kenapa kau membeli rumah sebesar ini hanya untuk berdua?" tanya Sakura berusaha melupakan perihal kamar

"kau tidak senang?"

"bukan begitu,hanya saja… bagaimana aku membersihkan semua ini nantinya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yg polos membuat mata hitam milik Sasuke melotot menedengarnya. Ia hampir saja tertawa jika ia tidak mengendalikan wajahnya saat itu juga.

"tentu saja aku mempunyai pembantu,bodoh. Mereka 24 jam dirumah ini,"

Sakura merasa lega mendengar hal tersebut,bayangkan saja ia harus membersihkan seluruh rumah yg belum ia lihat semuanya ini. Mungkin akan memakan seharian untuk benar-benar bersih. Sakura kemudian menyadari satu hal. Jika ada pembantu yg pastinya akan membersihkan,memasak dan mencuci untuk mereka… apa gunanya ia disini sebagai istri?

"hei,sebenarnya untuk apa aku disini? Kau sudah mempunyai pembantu yg melayanimu layaknya istri,bukan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu,ia kemudian dengan sigap langsung menggendong Sakura ala bridal style menuju ke kamar.

"turunkan aku,Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Sakura sambil memberontak

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika mau melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja,ia semakin memegang erat Sakura agar gadis itu tidak jatuh karena berontak. Sasuke kemudian menendang pintu dengan mudahnya untuk memasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan Sakura pada sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size yg masih rapi dan berwarna putih dengan corak kipas merah.

"jangan mendekat,mesum!" ucap Sakura berusaha untuk bangun

Sayangnya dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci Sakura diantara kedua lengannya sebelum gadis itu sempat bangun dan saat ini ia berada diatas gadis bersurai pink itu. mata hijaunya memandang dengan ketakutan pada bola mata hitam didepannya yg sedang menyeringai melihatnya.

"kau tadi bertanya padaku,untuk apa kau ada disini bukan?"

"iya! Sekarang,menyingkir dariku!" ucap Sakura masih berusaha berontak

Sasuke masih menyeringai dan ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura membuatnya teringat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka dan ciuman yg diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat menggeser kepalanya dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"pembantu tidak mungkin melayani majikannya di tempat tidur layaknya istri," bisik Sasuke pada telinga Sakura

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah mendengarnya dan ia hampir merasa gila akan godaan suaminya ini. Ini baru hari pertama dan baru 1 jam ia berada dirumah ini,tetapi entah kenapa Sakura sudah mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari sang suami.

"menjauh dariku!" teriak Sakura kesekian kalinya

Ia tidak bisa bersabar lagi,ia harus menjauh dari suaminya yg sangat mesum ini! Sakura bermaksud untuk mendorong Sasuke lagi,tetapi pemuda raven itu lebih cepat menangkap tangan istrinya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya sambil berbalik mengubah posisi diantara mereka. Kini Sakura yg berada diatas tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendorongku untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Sasuke

Sasuke bahkan menahan pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tidak berusaha untuk berontak dan melepaskan diri.

"wah,wah… aku tahu kalian sudah menjadi suami-istri,tapi aku tidak menyangka siang bolong seperti ini kalian bermaksud untuk melakukannya,"

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat kearah sumber suara yg tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga mereka. Pria itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan sebuah koper disampingnya. Sosoknya yg tinggi dan matanya yg ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam membuat Sakura binggung siapa pria tersebut.

"apa yg kau lakukan disini,Aniki?" tanya Sasuke menatap malas

Aniki?

Sakura masih belum menyadari keadaan yg dimaksudkan oleh pria tadi dan siapa orang yg dipanggil 'Aniki' oleh Sasuke barusan.

"tentu saja melihatmu dan istrimu,Sasuke… oh,maaf aku sudah menggangu kalian. Aku tidak menyangka kalian sedang sibuk," ucapnya santai

Melihat keadaan yg dimaksud oleh orang yg disebut 'Aniki' itu,Sakura kembali sadar. Ia menyadari posisinya sedang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan pria itu menahan pingganya yg langsing.

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya dan segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke

Sasuke berdecih,ia segera bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur memandang kesal ke Aniki-nya.

"Sakura,dia kakakku. Uchiha Itachi," ucap Sasuke

Mata hijau emeraldnya membulat dan ia memandang pria bernama Itachi tersebut. pria itu tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"hai,Sakura. Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu,maaf aku tidak hadir saat kalian menandatangani surat pernikahan kemarin," ucapnya

"e-eeh… iya,Itachi-san. Sama-sama," ucap Sakura gugup

"keluar dari kamar kami dan bawa kopermu ke kamar tamu. Dimana pembantu yg lain?" tanya Sakura

"iya,iya Sasuke. Tadi aku mencoba memeriksa karena ada teriakan terdengar dari lantai dua," jawabnya

"maaf,Itachi-san. Tadi kami hanya bercandaan kok,bukan bermaksud untuk… melakukan itu," Sakura beralasan

"benarkah? Kalian terlihat sangat seru sekali bercandaanya sampai terlihat…"

"Aniki,kau kemari karena ada sesuatu yg lebih penting bukan? Hentikan omong kosongmu," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba

Itachi menghela nafas,"kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sih setelah menikah,Sasuke?"

"katakan tujuanmu. Sekarang," tuntut Sasuke tegas

Itachi mengalah,ia segera memberi isyarat untuk Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya keluar dari kamar saat ini. Dengan sigap dan dipenuhi rasa penasaran,mereka mengikuti Itachi yg kemudian duduk di sofa ruang santai dekat kamar mereka.

"jadi… sebenarnya aku sudah pulang tadi pagi dan menemui Ayah dirumah," ucapnya

Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap setia mendengarkan apa yg akan disampaikan oleh Itachi

"Ayah menyampaikan padaku,kalau kalian setelah tinggal bersama harus berusaha keras untuk memberinya keturunan karena kemungkinan aku belum bisa menikah dalam beberapa tahun ini dan kau adalah saru-satunya harapan ayah untuk melihat cucu,"

Keturunan? Keturunan seperti… mempunyai anak dengan mengadopsi anak? Atau….

"jadi kami harus memberinya cucu?" Sasuke menyimpulkan

Itachi mengangguk,"begitulah. Ayah tidak perduli walaupun Sakura masih bersekolah,"

"hm… bagaimana istriku? Kau mau berusaha keras nanti malam untuk mewujudkan keinginan ayah kita?" ucap Sasuke menggoda Sakura

"TIIDAAAKKKK!" teriak Sakura putus asa

**# # # # #**

**Akhirnya selesai! Tapi masih berlanjut ke chap 3,**

**Mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dan waktu yg Risa punya sangat sempit untuk mengedit ulang fic ini. Risa tahu mengecewakan Readers,maafkan Risa…**

**fic ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna,tetapi Risa sudah mencoba yg terbaik kok buat Readers .**

**mungkin chapter 3 bakalan update minggu depan karena kesibukan didunia nyata yg melelahkan T_T**

**oke, sampai jumpa di chap 3 Minna!**

**RnR nya jangan lupa yaa**


End file.
